Dear Kaiousei
by Fuseki
Summary: Michiru, a mermaid princess, has a chance encounter with a beautiful blonde knight during a great war. What kind of punishment will her feelings for the blonde bring her? IMPORTANT! YOU SHOULD BE READING THE 10TH CHAPTER! *Complete*
1. Innocent Lives

A.N: Here's my new story! My friend was mad that I wouldn't tell her what the summary was. Bwahaha…I'm evil. Read and Review, please!!  
Disclaimer: If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times, I do NOT own Haruka and Michiru… unless of course Naoko decided to give them to me.. *hinthint*  
Copyright Brit aka Neptune  
*****  
Dear Kaiousei… - Chapter 1: Innocent Lives   
  
  
Blue green scales shimmered as they barely breached the wavy surface of the wide ocean. Aqua hair, shiny and soft, puffed and moved with the slow, lazy current as its owner swam. Sapphire eyes peeked up into the sky from their watery home. The clouds looked inviting, but she wasn't stupid. She knew of the war that was waging.   
The eyes widened then disappeared as something fell from the billowed clouds and landed in the water. The eyes surfaced along with their owner; a perfect mermaid.   
Michiru sighed as she looked at the Uranusian warrior. It was a blonde woman. Michiru carefully moved her to a nearby island, where she looked closely at the victim.   
She admired the golden armor, for she knew the woman was a knight. She ran a fingertip over the blunt side of the sword.   
A hand swiftly grabbed her arm, and the mermaid turned to see the woman weakly opening her eyes. Michiru shook her head vigorously. "No, go back to sleep. You've suffered enough."  
The musical voice was no surprise. Even women who fell from the clouds, who knew they'd die in the land or waters below, knew they'd hear that voice. The mermaids were mostly caring and tended to the wounded soldiers the best they could.   
Michiru looked the girl over. She stood nearly six foot from the looks of it. She had a blow to the head and her once beautiful, ivory colored wings were torn and shredded. She had cuts all over.   
As much as it saddened Michiru to see her like this, she knew there was nothing she could do. It was forbidden for a mermaid to use the healing powers of Kaiousei, the great Neptune goddess, or of the Water Temple on any other creature than those who lived in the sea.   
To make the girl comfortable, Michiru sat on the sand of the island and rested the girl's head on her lap. "Tell me your name," the woman said.  
"I am Michiru. And who are you?" Michiru replied and asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
"My name is Marian. Michiru, will you do me a favor?" Marian's voice was beginning to weaken.  
"Anything."  
"If you ever meet my sister, tell her I'll miss her.."  
"How will I know who she is?"  
"You'll know." Marian gave her one last smile and closed her teal eyes as she died in Michiru's arms.   
  
A few days later…  
  
The blonde knight stepped back and blocked an attack with her sword. She stared into the eyes of her opponent and was reminded of who she was fighting.   
Nanae was once her close friend. When war broke out between two groups on Uranusians everyone took sides, Nanae earned knight status and sided with the enemy. There were certain people that believed the government and royal family should not rule anymore.  
"You're going to die, Haruka."  
"Not if I can help it, Nanae."  
Haruka had been sent in that very morning. She was one of the best but had been saved for one of the last lines.   
She hadn't realized it when she backed herself into a corner and quite literally, too. She edge of a cloud was right behind her.  
A pair fighting next to them shrieked at each other. Both were women, but that was common nowadays. Women were most useful on the battlefield then at home.  
The woman on Haruka's side of the whole argument spun to avoid an attack, but her sword lashed out and stabbed Nanae. The girl fell to the ground, the huge gash in her side gushing.  
The enemy knight, wearing silver armor as opposed to the gold of the imperial's army, slammed into the blonde, causing her to stumble backwards. If she hit the water at this rate she would probably break a few bones.  
Haruka let out a loud cry as she banged against a rough cloud edge, dislocating her shoulder in the process. She fell to the wavy, dark water below.  
  
*****  
A.N: Hope you enjoyed it! Review, please, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!! In case anyone's sorta, kinda confused, there is a war going on in this story, not just a simple fight. It is a little confusing. *blush* 


	2. Wind and Sea

A.N: This chapter is set in that time after Michiru found Marian, but before the battle Haruka was caught in, at least for the first part...in the second part it's right as Haruka is falling.  
*****  
Dear Kaiousei… - Chapter 2: Wind and Sea  
  
  
Michiru still had the sadness in her heart from the recent death of the amazing woman named Marian. She wished she could have done something.  
Chances are the magic would not have worked, anyway. Michiru saw the woman's eyes; a deep teal. This was sign of direct royalty and a relative of the wind goddess herself.  
At any rate of anything, tonight was story night. The mermaid elder, a beautiful woman with long, silver hair and the most amazing purple eyes, always told the tale of the night.   
Tonight, she told a long forgotten tale that would be remembered. "The story of the Wind and Sea has been passed down many years, but often told in secret. It would be forbidden now."  
Michiru's sisters, the other princesses of the Water Temple, who were actually elected to the part, sat behind her. She was the only actual royal in the room, and adored the tales of her grandmother-goddess. Michiru sat in front because the girls knew how much she loved the tales. The mermaid elder, Lizeera, stared down at her, a kind smile on her elegant face.  
"At one time the wind and the sea were real women, though separate from their elements. They had names, though no one remembers them. And they were very free spirits."  
"Wind was a tall woman, with the most intense teal eyes and light blonde hair, much like most Uranusians. Sea, on the other hand, had deep sapphire eyes that men would often lose themselves in. Sea had unusual hair, much like Michiru's; an aqua shade."  
"Though the Water Goddess, Umi, offered Sea the most tempting men, the girl was only interested in women." Michiru heard a few disgusted gasps from the princesses, and rolled her eyes.  
"Wind, too, had many suitors, but each was afraid of her. The Air Goddess, Sora, could never figure out the two women, especially when they were together and happy. They were in love. Every morning, Wind's strong wings would carry her down to meet Sea. But one day they proclaimed their love for each other to each other."  
"This would never do, for that kind of love could not produce a child and make a permanent alliance between the elements. The great goddesses talked and came to one decision: the girls had to be split up. So Wind was sent to grace the clouds and sky, while Sea was confined to a watery prison."  
"They were still in love, right, Lizeera?" Michiru asked, and could feel the cold stares of the girls on her back.  
"Of course, child. They are immortal, and still love now, but only able to meet when the wind dances along the waves."  
Michiru stayed when the others had left, thinking about the story. Many times she had seen the waves stretch up, only to be caressed back down by gentle and strong breezes. She sighed and though of Marian once more, before rising from her spot and swimming to the ocean surface.  
  
The blonde warrior began to lose consciousness as she fell at the startling speed. But she managed to get into a diving position and when she hit the water, she sunk more due to the armor.   
Michiru gasped when she saw the girl and grabbed her before she could sink far. But the woman was unconscious. "Damn," she whispered as she swam steadily to a nearby island with the body.  
As she settled herself onto the sand, she got a sense of de ja vu. This warrior was blonde, too, and wore the same armor. Michiru ran a finger along the shoulder plate.   
That's when she noticed something was wrong. 'Her shoulder's displaced.'  
The aqua haired woman looked around, as if looking for someone. She gently removed the armor from off the fighter, revealing the black clothing underneath. She placed her right palm on the girl's hurt shoulder, placing her left one on top of it.   
Michiru took a deep breath and summoned the magic she was not supposed to use on others besides her own kind. "Dear Kaiousei… please, help me."  
She slammed both palms down onto the dislocated bone, forcing magic with it. The blonde let out a blood curdling shriek as the bone was reset. She stared blankly at the woman who had done it.  
"What. Did. You. Do that. For?"   
"I had to help you somehow."  
"I would have been fine," Haruka managed to whisper, tears falling down her cheeks as her shoulder throbbed.   
"I could get in trouble for this, but somehow I know I have to help you." Michiru noticed the teal eyes then. This warrior was not only brave, but a direct royal.  
Haruka attempted to rise, only to meet the eyes of her savior. "You should rest, brave one."  
"I don't want to."  
"You must. Tell me your name."  
"It's Haruka. Then again it's not an important fact."  
Michiru ignored the annoyed tone of the taller woman. "Nice to meet you, Haruka. I will take care of you now. My name is Michiru."  
"I don't need your help, thank you very much," the blonde said, voice ice cold as she got up. Her ivory wings fluttered and spread, stretching themselves. "I am going now."  
Haruka's wings flapped once, but, in a last attempt to keep her there, Michiru caught her wrist.  
*****  
A.N: Not all that great of an ending, but I like the chapter's turn-out. I wanted to make Haruka seem cold and un-trusting. Did it work? -.o 


	3. Stay With Me

"Please?"  
Haruka turned and looked at the mermaid. The deep sapphire eyes were wide now and pleading. As much as Haruka needed and wanted to leave, why couldn't she?   
She stepped toward the smaller, seated figure and knelt until they were eye level. "Then tell me, little one, why is it you feel I should stay?"   
"I feel I should protect you."  
"Why?"  
"A few days ago I saw a girl fall from the heavens. I brought her to a nearby island," Michiru paused, and for once she stared straight into the blonde's eyes, "She looked just like you. And--"  
"Wait. Just like me?"  
Michiru nodded and watched Haruka's expression sadden. "Even down to the eyes?"  
"Yes. Her name was Marian."  
Haruka, though she hadn't cried in years, could feel the tears well up in her eyes and her vision became blurred. She felt Michiru pull her close and rested her head on the woman's shoulder.   
As the blonde wept she realized how soft the mermaid's skin was and how she smelled like the sea. It comforted her a little.   
Michiru cooed softly to her and rubbed her back. "Haruka..," the blonde looked at her, eyes red and tears blotting her cheeks, "Marian, before she died, asked me to tell you that she will miss you. Marian, like any other I have tried to save, is very dear to me. She told me I'd knew you once I found you."  
"And this also brings that protective instinct?"  
"Yes. Please stay with me."  
Just as Haruka began to say something, they heard shouting coming closer and closer. When they looked up, two men of Uranusian race were fluttering down, but were definitely in control. Haruka stood, grinned, and waved her arms. "Jonas! Markaw!"   
The men grinned back and flew down to the island, standing in front of Haruka. "We'd thought we'd lost you until we saw that mermaid pluck you from the water," the dark haired one replied.   
"Oh, Jonas, you know nothing EVER allows me to die. I was fortunate enough that she was willing to use her magic."   
Michiru slid forward and peered at the men from behind Haruka's legs. She panicked slightly as the men's expressions changed. "She used her magic?"  
"Would I be here if she didn't?"  
"Haruka," the blonde man, Markaw, stepped forward, placing his hands on Haruka's shoulders, "She could get in big trouble for that. Even kicked out of her temple."  
They all peered down at the mermaid. Michiru's frown grew. "Tell me your name," Jonas asked, kneeling down to face her.   
"Michiru, sir."  
Jonas looked over at Markaw, who nodded. "Well, Michiru, we're going to have to take you with us."  
Michiru immediately drew away, causing Haruka to turn and watch her. "Michiru," Haruka spoke, a deep regret sinking into her heart, "it's forbidden for this kind of meeting to actually happen."  
"And also for you to use your magic. Why would you.," Jonas began.  
"To save Haruka, obviously. Her sister died in my arms and I hope you don't expect me to not show any remorse."  
"Of course we do, Michiru, but right now that simple act is putting you in danger, alright? We're going to take you with us to a nearby village by the Air Temple." Markaw told her, offering to take her hand.  
Michiru glanced wearily at each of them, but looked trusting. She nodded, but did not take the man's hand. "I have to moisten my tail first. I cannot live long without that water."  
"We will make sure it's provided."  
Jonas picked the mermaid up and set her in the water up to her waist. He left her momentarily to talk with his group. "What are we actually going to do with her?" Haruka asked.  
"Just take her and keep her safe. She saved our best friend, why not save her, too?"  
They all turned at the sound of a small shriek. Michiru was being pulled, swiftly, into the dark water. Her tail whipped wildly in an attempt to get away with no prevail.   
Haruka jumped to the edge of the water to grab Michiru's hand, but it was too late. Whatever it was had taken Michiru.   
*****  
I'm sorry the chappie is sort of late. With FF.net being down lately I didn't have much time to update yesterday.. Review, please!! 


	4. My Savior

Haruka sat on the beach, eyes searching the waters wildly. "Michiru. Michiru.."  
Jonas laid his hand on her shoulder. "We'll save her, Haruka. C'mon, Markaw."  
The man nodded and dived in after his friend, their magic giving them air and keeping them safe...for now.   
  
"My friends will save me!" Michiru yelled, causing the mermaid guards to glare at her.   
"Not until you have received the proper punishment, Michiru," an older mermaid explained. Her name was Meralda and she was a strongly built woman with unusually black hair. She wasn't very attractive and was happy with her job as crime enforcer. It was well known that certain mermaids enjoyed helping the wounded soldiers but sometimes they also broke the rules.  
"You're charged with keeping contact with a different race's member for more than the allowed time. For this you will be punished. However, you are also charged with using your magic on that member of that different race. For this you shall be put to death and dishonored in your temple."  
Michiru breathed a heavy sigh and looked away as the tears welled up in her eyes. Her arms were beginning to ache from the heavy steel bonds and her faith in her new friends was beginning to weaken. Perhaps they'd leave her and forget about it all.   
She cried out as the whip struck her exposed back. Even underwater the effects were painful. Little drops of her blood stained some of the water in the room.   
The whip hit her skin five more times. Each time more blood dropped and more tears were shed by the aqua haired princess. "Stop, stop, STOP!!" she cried a few times, but the whipping only continued.  
Just when she thought she could stand no more she heard a enormous shatter. The whipping stopped and Michiru looked up only to see a blurred vision of wings and tan skin.  
Familiar hands were on her arms, and she realized Haruka was trying to open the bonds that held her.   
"Jonas, help me!" Markaw hissed, and Jonas threw the keys to Haruka after knocking Meralda out. Her then darted toward the taller man and helped fight the two mermaid guards.   
Michiru heard fist meet flesh and the guard's cries and knew they were winning. Haruka managed to free her and held her close.   
"Guys let's get out of here!" The two nodded in response and darted faster than the two women as they left.  
Haruka gave Michiru a reassuring hug and swam after the two, wings propelling her farther. The salt water was beginning to sting the aqua haired girl's cuts and Haruka knew she'd have to tend to them. She'd be helping Michiru just like how Michiru helped her.  
They broke the surface and followed Jonas and Markaw quickly to any shore. "They rarely come above water," Michiru told them. She could feel their relief and relaxed, too. They hadn't forgotten her. In fact, it was quite the opposite.   
Haruka set her down and she rolled onto her stomach to keep her cuts from hurting too much. Haruka took the cloth Jonas had brought in a pack hidden under his left wing. She carefully cleaned the abrasions despite the girl's silent protests to the cleaning solution.  
She soon realized they were on foreign land with little sand and a small forest. The blonde spotted a few members of the Wood Temple, but they ran. Haruka knew they posed no threat.   
She even noticed the black eye Jonas had received but he grinned at her. "Don't worry, blondie. I'll live."  
Markaw began, "We'll have to take her to the village as soon as you clean her up. They'll provide her with the water she needs for her mermaid self and house--"  
Haruka didn't hear the rest. She cried out as an arrow pierced her shoulder.  
*****  
Sorry it wasn't a talkie kind of thing. I dunno why but this chapter wasn't all that fun to write. Review anyway, please!! 


	5. Changing

When Haruka awoke, Jonas was at her side. "Where's Michiru?" she asked, forgetting about her injury.   
Jonas smiled at her. "She's in a bathtub outside. You've been asleep for two days. Michiru healed you, and we managed to get you to a nearby village."  
"Is she okay?"   
"Yes. They got water for her just in time."  
Haruka sat up. "..And her wounds?"  
"They're healing. Turns out the natives had some balm that helped a great deal."  
"And Markaw?"  
"What is this? Am I on trial?"  
The blonde laughed. "No. I just need to make sure everyone's okay."  
"Well, to make it simple, everyone's just great," Markaw said, grinning as he walked in. "Michiru's asleep right now, though."  
Suddenly, a short, red-haired woman walked into the room, smiling. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Haruka."  
"..And you know me..how?"  
"Jonas has told me a lot about you."  
"How considerate."  
Jonas blushed and stood. "Rosemary, could you bring Haruka something to eat?"  
"Oh, of course. I'll cook some eggs and bacon," Rosemary answered and turned to leave. Haruka could see that her wings were small. They had been clipped. Rosemary was an eternity-servant.  
Their wings were cut, but parts were left to clarify species. They could not fly, and therefore could not save themselves. "Don't worry, Haruka," Jonas told her upon noticing her shocked look, "Rosemary's family chose that life. They are protected by the village elders for serving them."  
"It's still cruel to cut their wings."  
"It brings them no pain after a while," Markaw stated.  
Minutes later, Rosemary came back, holding a large plate of eggs, bacon, and ham. She was also carrying a pitcher of juice from a rare fruit harvested only in certain places among the Wood Temples. This fruit was called an orange.  
Rosemary set the plate down on the blonde's lap and the pitcher and a small cup on a bed-height stool. She smiled as Haruka ate her fill. "Orange juice?"  
"I'll pour my own, thank you. No offense. I just feel awkward with a servant doing all the work for me. I don't like people who even have you lift the tea cup so they may drink from it," Haruka explained, pouring herself a cup of orange juice.   
"I understand. Some people feel that way, too."  
"I'm going to go check on Michiru, okay?" Markaw said, slipping out of the room instead of waiting for an answer.  
Jonas nodded and picked a piece of bacon on the blonde's plate, grinning as he ate it and Haruka glared at him. "So how long will we have to stay here?" Haruka asked, mostly to Jonas.  
Rosemary answered instead. "There are still a few patrols. The war is still as bad as ever. I think you should stay for a while. For your own protection, of course."  
"Rosemary's right. Hopefully we can properly take care of Michiru."  
"Uh, guys. Speaking of Michiru. I think you may want to see this," Markaw said, roaming back into the room.   
The other three followed him back outside.  
  
Once there, Haruka gaped at the mermaid. "Her tail..," was all she could say.   
The aqua haired mermaid's tail's scales seemed to be fading. Underneath the scales, human flesh was exposed.   
*****  
A.N: Fun! There! Enough talking to make up for the last chappie, too! Bwahha.. Review, please! 


	6. Unwritten Rule

A.N: It's late again!! I got Spirit: SotC on VHS last night and watched that instead of writing. Read and Review, please!!  
*****  
"So is she turning human?" Haruka asked.   
"Well, er, no. Technically it's impossible to be truly human," Jonas answered.  
"We'll have to wait to see what she becomes," Markaw added. Michiru looked up at him.  
"What I become?"  
"Yes. We don't know what species you will evolve into. Obviously this change is made because you were banned from your temple and because you're no longer in native waters," Jonas told her.   
"So I could become an Ice Temple member?"  
"Or any of the species," Haruka told her, holding her in a tighter embrace. Michiru rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and looked up at her.   
Her tail's scales were slowly fading and allowed her to crawl, something most mermaids couldn't do. Her fin was beginning to fall off bit by bit, becoming shorter by the mere hour.   
Jonas glanced up at the clock and called Rosemary in. "Rosemary, can you please bring in an extra pillow and blanket for Haruka's bed?"  
The servant bowed her head, smiled, and was gone down the hall of the small house. "A blanket and pillow?" Haruka looked at him questionably.   
"Well, Michiru certainly can't sleep in Markaw's or my bed. She'll have to stay with you."  
"Is this some sort of unspoken rule?!"  
"Yes. You can stay and make sure she's okay through the night. Just in case something happens."  
Markaw got up and left the living room where the group was sitting. "G'night all." They all nodded at him.   
"Why can't she stay in the tub?" Haruka questioned.  
"Because it no longer feels natural," Michiru answered, looking at the blonde again.  
"Natural?"  
"It feels as though I don't belong there. Plus it's too cold. It won't personalize its temperature for me anymore."  
"Fine. It's settled. She'll stay with you tonight," Jonas said, grinning slightly. He rose just as Rosemary came in to help Michiru to Haruka's room. "Good night, everyone. Have fun, Haruka," he joked, and laughed when the blonde stuck her tongue out at him and scowled.  
  
That night, with Michiru cuddled so close to her, Haruka had trouble sleeping. Her wings ached horribly for some reason. Whenever she tried to move to get more comfortable, the smaller woman in her arms moved, too, and held her closer.   
This forced Haruka to remember things. She recalled falling and being saved by this woman. During the battle, she remembered the clank of metal armor and swords as well as fierce whinnies of war horses. Their golden hooves had a rhythmic, steady beat as they galloped, carrying armor clad warriors. .  
Even as her mind wandered over the pounding sound and left it, the sound still stuck. Haruka's eyes widened and she sat up, waking Michiru. The battle was coming.  
*****  
A.N: Well? I'm sorry it wasn't long. Couldn't give away THAT much! Hehehe. Please review and I'll try to make the next chappie longer. 


	7. My Turn to Save You

Everyone was up and outside by the time Haruka got out there. She wore her golden armor and held her sword at her side.  
"Jonas!" She shouted and the man looked back at her and nodded.  
"They're coming. The rebels."  
Haruka could feel a lump rise in her throat and looked towards the house. 'Michiru…'  
  
The aqua haired woman fell out of bed. She had to help! Her legs tingled as the last of the transformation completed. She stretched her long legs.  
All that was next was for the decision of her species. Michiru hoped that would come quick.   
She stood on shaky legs and dressed herself in a long silk dress that was all she could find. As she bounded down the hall she saw the approached rebel warriors on horseback. The clouds billowed at their stomping hooves. 'Haruka…'  
  
The rebels quickly reached the first line of defense. Having some of their masters thrown, the horses were quickly taken over by the defense. They were strong and brave.  
Haruka watched the battle, standing strong like Jonas and Markaw. Rosemary was even armed with a sword and a few daggers stashed here and there. They could only wait and take whatever rebels were left standing as the second defense.  
Suddenly she was running and hollering like the rest. Some would've even gone as far as to use the words "wild animals". They were met by the attackers, or at least what was left of them. Narrowly it was about a fourth.  
Haruka found herself face to face with a tough red-head that carried a large battle ax. She swung her sword up and sparks flew as their weapons collided. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rosemary throw a carefully aimed dagger, and not fail to hit the target.  
The blonde moved quickly, rolling aside and slammed the girl's head with the blunt side of her sword. The red-head fell to the ground, unconscious.   
She grinned and turned to a new opponent. It was a silver haired teen only about 15. Haruka felt a pang of sadness for the girl until she attempted to hit her with a sword she didn't know how to use. Haruka ducked and caught her behind the knee, pulling her down. Not wanting to kill her, but knowing exactly what she was doing, Haruka had aimed perfectly. The girl's head fell against a rock and she passed out.   
The blonde looked around. Many of the villagers or warriors that lived in the town had either killed or wounded the rebels. Their job was almost done. The smell of war didn't bother Haruka anymore. She had become used to its gloom and one sided wins.  
Suddenly the blonde was pushed to the ground and heard a deep laugh. She glared up at a big male warrior and stood, only to be knocked down again. "Dammit," she muttered to herself and rolled, standing quickly.  
The man seemed surprised, but let out a drunken slur and stepped forward, taking a swing at Haruka. She neatly stepped aside and her blade met his.   
She blocked another attack and another before realizing something: this guy was drunk out of his mind and merely taking blind swings. She ducked another swing and jabbed him hard in the stomach, thankful their armor was not very thick.  
He doubled over and his eyes met her's for a second. Haruka cried out as he quickly pushed her down again. She growled, slightly phased.  
The warrior grabbed his sword and, quickly aiming, trying to make a killing blow, took a stab. Haruka quickly closed her eyes.   
Then she heard a scream and immediately looked up. Michiru stood in front of her, facing away, eyes wide, and the sword's blade in her side.  
*****  
A.N: o.o What will happen? What will become of Michiru? Tune in next time for the exciting conclusion! Bwahaha. Review please!! 


	8. Hold Me

She fell back into Haruka's arms. In her alarmed state she simple stared into the teal eyes of the blonde. "It's okay, Michi. You'll be fine," Haruka told her repeatedly as she got up and ran to the house.   
The rebels were pretty much gone so she had little fear. Haruka gingerly set the girl down on her bed and Rosemary soon followed to help in any way. "Okay, Michi, I know this will hurt, but I have to do it," Haruka told her, brushing her thumb against the smaller woman's forehead. Michiru nodded.   
Rosemary gave Michiru a small pill and nodded to Haruka, who carefully gripped the short sword's hilt and yanked quickly. Michiru's shriek filled the air but she soon quieted. The sword was out and Haruka threw it to the floor.   
Both women then tended to the large wound, cleaning it and such.  
  
When Michiru awoke, she only assumed she had fallen asleep during the patching up process. Haruka sat by the foot of the bed, staring out the window.   
Michiru sat up, immediately regretting it when her side began to throb. She grunted softly. Haruka turned to her and leant over, pushing her back down onto the bed. "Rest, Michi."  
"What's with the whole Michi thing? Is it like a feast before I die or something?  
Haruka smiled at her. "No. I just realized how attached I've become to you. Plus, you did save my life."  
"I had to. I promised, remember?"   
"Of course, but still. I may have suffered less than you with my armor and all."  
"But I promised, and I never break promises." She looked up at the blonde, who smiled at her. For the first time she was sure that Haruka was a real friend.   
"Haruka?"  
"Yes?" Michiru patted the spot next to her.  
"Hold me."   
Happy to do so, the blonde laid next to her and held her close. She was on her side, like Michiru, and gently set her chin on the girl's neck and closed her eyes. She could feel Michiru take hold of her hand and squeeze it gently. Haruka smiled.  
A few minutes later, much to her discomfort of the silence break, Michiru spoke, "Haruka?"  
"Yes, Michiru?"  
"Where're Jonas and Markaw?"  
Haruka opened her eyes and tried to think back. When she saw them last they were both paired with rather big, strong warriors.   
Panic filled her body and she tried to remember if either was severely hurt. "I don't know. They…They're…"  
Suddenly both walked in, Jonas with a bloodied cheek. "They're right there," Haruka finished, getting up out of bed.   
The two warriors grinned and watched Michiru. "How's the wound, Michiru?" Markaw asked, Jonas nodding in agreement to the asking of the question.   
"It's better then it was," Michiru responded, smiling.   
"A little improvement goes a long way, Michiru," Jonas said, grinning again, before turning serious and looking at Haruka. Markaw, too, did that.   
"Haruka, we have news," Jonas began.  
Markaw cut him off. "Yea. …It's the rebels.."  
*****  
A.N: IMPORTANT!! I won't be updating for a while as I am going to be leaving at 1 PM today (Wednesday) to go on Thanksgiving vacation. I will be back either Sunday or Saturday, just so you know. 


	9. Fish Out of Water

Haruka shot both of them a serious look. "What about them?"  
Jonas smiled at her. "They're retreating."  
Haruka blinked, her jaw fell open. "What? Why?"  
"Seems, or so we've gotten word of, that they're going to sign a treaty to do joint government," Markaw explained, grinning fiercely.   
"Yeah. They're going to allow for the royal family and all, but this time there will be elected officials who voice the needs and wants and complaints of the people," Rosemary said, walking into the room.  
"That's great," Michiru said, but the rest of them could tell that it was half-hearted. With everything back in order and with Haruka being who she was it meant she couldn't hide the once royal and once mermaid girl. Michiru would be sent back to the water, with or without fins.   
Haruka's heart sank. She turned to the smaller girl and pulled her into a strong embrace. Her hands traveled up Michiru's back until they reached two hard stubs. Her eyes widened. "Michiru?"  
"I felt them, too," Michiru said, looking into the blonde's eyes. "What are they?"  
She turned and the other four people in the room gasped. Haruka eyed them carefully. "They're wing stubs," Rosemary finally voiced. They looked at her. "I saw them when I tended to the newborns that are to become of the Air race."  
"So you're saying Michiru has become one of us?" Markaw questioned, eyes large and full of some sort of hope. Rosemary nodded.   
"But that means that they can't declare her a mermaid anymore, despite past background," Haruka almost shouted with happiness. Michiru turned to her.   
"Miracles are known to happen," the smaller girl said.  
  
That night Michiru was told to sleep on her stomach to allow the wings to grow. She had decided to start a journal and carefully turned to page one, readying her pen. She slowly began to write; something she'd learned privately:  
Dear Kaiousei,  
I thank you for granting my wish for wings. I am forever in your debt. I also thank you for granting me such good friends. I really don't think I've known that kind of friendship before.   
Until tomorrow, Kaiousei…  
P.S: I wouldn't dare ask for Haruka's love. That would be wishing for something may or may not already be, ne?  
  
Haruka tossed and turned in her cot in her room. She had given Michiru the bed to allow her to be comfortable while her wings grew.   
It had truly been a miracle. Most temple species never showed signs of their breed except for in magic. If Michiru had become something else she would have been declared still a mermaid. Sort of like a fish out of water.  
The blonde turned over once more. The full moon was disturbing her sleep and preventing her from dreaming. The wind had also picked up and sprang through the open window, rustling her golden hair and making it brush against her face.   
The different magic in the room mingled with her own, also making it hard to sleep. Her mind was too tired to wonder where this new magic was flowing from.  
Suddenly a light sound in the room woke her, but she was silenced before she made a sound by a hand clasped tightly over her mouth.  
*****  
A.N: I'm BAAACCCCK! Hehehe… I honestly hated that vacation. Talk about BORING. I would've loved to have been here typing away at my stories. Btw, I have a new story idea. Got it from typing an email to Cloud van Dyk. …I've gotten a few that way. Once I finish this one I'll write that one.   
Hey, I've broken my 9 chapter end record! I rule.. 


	10. Dear Kaiousei

Haruka panicked slightly, but calmed as she saw Rosemary press a finger to her lips and look over at the bed. Haruka looked, too, and her eyes widened in awe.   
Michiru sat there, facing the open window, the moonlight illuminating her aqua hair and the sea toned kimono she now wore. "She's praying, I think," Rosemary whispered.   
Haruka noticed the small flecks of magic that filled the air and caught a stray one. It danced along her fingertips before dissolving into her palm.  
She smiled and was nudged by Rosemary again. "Look at her wings."   
When she did she saw that they were now fully grown and gleaming a metallic silver. She stood and walked over to the bed, placing her hand on Michiru's shoulder.   
"Michi?"  
The girl looked back at her, eyes gleaming like stars. "Yes?"  
Shaking her head, Haruka softly massaged the smaller woman's wings. "No...don't," Michiru said but it was too late. Haruka was thrown back by an invisible force but only landed on the floor.   
"What was that?" Haruka asked, noticing for the first time that Rosemary had left.   
Michiru looked at her. "Me."  
"You? How?"  
"It was my emotions. It's hard to explain, but I woke up, and something told me to pray. So I did, and I could feel someone next to me. This person told me that she would give me a special power."  
"What does this have to do with emotion?"  
The girl looked at her again. "This being told me my emotions would become sensitive to best allow me to find my soul mate, just as she had founds hers."  
"And the energy blast?"  
Michiru bit her bottom lip and looked away before replying, "It sensed that I loved you and did that when my emotions reacted with your presence."  
Haruka stayed silent. Michiru loved her? Haruka thought again. She loved Michiru, too. Ever since the girl had saved her from the warrior in the village.   
The blonde rose from her spot and sat beside the aqua haired woman again. "So you love me?"  
"Yes, Haruka. I have for awhile. I had hoped and wished for this sort of thing. Kaiousei heard me… I know. And if you'll just give me a chance I--" She was cut short as Haruka kissed her softly.   
"I love you, too, Michiru. I wished for this, too. My goddess heard me as well." She smiled at the woman before pulling her close and sighing contentedly. It was nice to know Michiru loved her, too.   
  
A Week Later…  
  
Michiru finally had time to write in her journal. A day after the night they pronounced their love for each other, Haruka proposed. Being a royal of the Air Temple, she was entitled to take anyone she wanted as her spouse. Michiru couldn't have been happier when she said yes. They'd been making plans for the wedding, which was to be in a few months, and just spending quality time with each other.   
News spread over the kingdom. Everyone agrees that the couple is truly worthy of each other.   
Michiru thought for a moment then carefully wrote.  
Dear Kaiousei,  
Thank you for this--all of this. I wonder if I could ever be happier. I will, of course, still be a gracious follower of your beliefs.   
All my Love and Gratitude,  
Princess Michiru of the Water/Air Alliance  
*****  
A.N: There! It's done! ..For heaven's sake this was beginning to get on my nerves. I hope you all liked it. I promise my next story will be better…much better. Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry it probably didn't turn out like you expected. 


End file.
